


Things You Said

by PuriPuki



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: (just mentions of emmryn), Canon Compliant, Getting Together, Minor Character Death, Multi, Pregnancy, things you said meme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4779476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuriPuki/pseuds/PuriPuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>each chapter in this will be unrelated and the prompt will be the chapter title, along with the prompt from the Things You Said writing meme on tumblr! characters, pairings, and additional tags will be added with each chapter, along with warnings when needed. notes for each chapter will be at the end, though sometimes there will be none!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Things You Said At One a.m. (Gerome/Inigo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh, sweet, naive, innocent Gerome. Sweet summer child-”
> 
> “My birthday isn’t really in the summer.” 
> 
> “Ssh. That doesn’t matter, you are still a sweet summer child. So innocent. So naive."

Tonight is the perfect night. The air is warm but not overbearingly so, it’s late enough in the season that the mosquitos have all but vanished, the sky was clear of clouds and the stars shined brighter, and what could make it more perfect than being reunited with your beloved?

While so many things have, quite obviously, changed from the world he knew, even in spite of the war going on, Inigo was overjoyed to be back home - to hear his mother and father laugh, see his mother dance again, it was something that he would have to cherish come time to leave. But, that wasn’t a thought for tonight.

Tonight, his mind was on other things.

“Inigo.” Oh, how long had it been since he had heard that lovely voice? Two years or more? It’s this moment that he’s been waiting for, ever since he landed in Ylisse two years past Lucina.

“Ah, Gerome. Come to see me dance again?” This brings a bright red to his face, likely tugging at rather unsavory memories of the first time he’d caught Inigo dancing. “Down, boy, I’m only teasing. What do you need from me?”

“Why do you assume I need something from you?” Cue the harsh tone of voice.

“Oh, sweet, naive, innocent Gerome. Sweet summer child-”

“My birthday isn’t really in the summer.” A mere technicality, Inigo thinks.

“Ssh. That doesn’t matter, you are still a sweet summer child. So innocent. So naive. As I was saying before you so kindly interrupted me, I know you better than you know you. And you only approach me on your own volition- you are here on your own volition, yes?”

“Yes, but why does that-” Ah, look at him. He’s frustrated now, and oh! His nose is turning up a bit and there are his dimples!

“You only come to me on your own volition if you need something from me. I’m well aware of that, despite how much it stings my poor heart. So, what do you need?”

And now, we come to the awkward, tense, silence. Suddenly, everything is louder than it was the moment before. The wind whistled a bit higher, the leaves rustled a bit louder, and the quick thrum of his pulse grew even more audible.

“I-... I wanted to speak with you. Alone, that is.” Oh, dear.

“Gerome, you do know that it’s nearly one in the morning. I highly doubt anyone was awake even going on eleven, we march early tomorrow, er, today I suppose.”

“I’m well aware of the fact, Inigo. I-, ah, I still wish to speak with you about something rather… unusual, for me.”

“Ohh, I see it now! This sweet summer boy’s fallen in love! How wonderful!” Not wonderful. Not wonderful at all. There were things Inigo could manage, like his deeply unrequited crush, but one of the things he couldn’t even begin to think of handling knowing and potentially seeing said crush with his new partner, out and about. “Do give all the details!”

“I-it’s not like that!” Ah, of course, the protests. “Ah, nevermind. It’s not important.”

“Oh, come on now! You clearly need to talk, let it out!” He loved teasing this boy. So easily flustered, so many buttons to push. “You must know that keeping things bottled up isn’t good for one’s health, hm?”

“I know that! It’s nothing, just- just forget that I ever asked about it” Ah, no hiding it now. Even in the pale moonlight, the rosy blush rising on his cheeks was unmistakable, stark against his dark clothes.

“Gerome. I know you. You aren’t one to waste time.”

“Inigo, forget it. Just drop the topic, please.”

“Are you _sure_ you don’t want to tell me? Must you bring me to my last resort?”

“Last resort? What does that _mean_? Wait, you don’t- no, no, don’t you even think about that!”

“Then tell me what you wanted! I’ll tickle you silly, don’t go doubting me now!”

“Fine, fine! I give up!” Ah, sweet, sweet victory. Though, it would’ve been so very satisfying to see Gerome giggling like a maniac, “I was, ah, how to say…”

“Come on, spit it out. I know you’re shy and all but you’ve come this far, go a little further!” Inigo knew that was a dirty move to keep pushing like that, but you gotta do what you gotta do.

“Once that this war is over, after we clean up and head back to Ylisse… Once all of this is done, would you… like to go to dinner with me?” That was not what Inigo expected. In the slightest. He was expecting something more serious, like what to tell his mother and father should he die, something like who he was courting, that he was courting someone like Kjelle or Lucina or even Noire. Not a proposal for dinner. Oh dear, was Gerome trying to court him?

“Dinner?”

“Yes, dinner. Ah, only if you want to… I didn’t meant to!.. impose, I… I apologize, forget that I said anything...” This, Inigo briefly thought, has to have been the most flustered that Gerome’s ever been, judging by the shades darkening on his face by the second.

“I’d love to!” It comes out a little louder than he’d intended, and he manages to startle a nearby owl. There’s a slow and steady blush rising on his cheeks, likely incredibly visible on his pale skin.“I, uh, are you- are you trying to court me? I’m just, I uh, just wanted to you know… make sure?”

“Oh, I-uh, I am… ah, only if you consent! I’ll back off, I suppose that you must have your eyes set on someone…”

“No, I’d love to go to dinner with you! Ah, this is so embarrassing… Perhaps we can continue this conversation in the morning? I’m afraid I’ll say something far more embarrassing the more we talk tonight.” Oh, that blush on his face was reaching downwards to his neck and behind his ears, highlighting the freckles dotted along his face and neck. Gerome nodded, bringing a hand to hide what little of his face wasn’t behind his mask.

“The morning sounds good.”

“Would you like to stay and watch the stars with me? They’re usually lovely at this time of night…” Gerome nods, and they sit together in the field, under the light if the stars and moon, pointing out the known and unknown. As it turns out, one in the morning is the perfect time for confessions, and coincidentally, star gazing.

Tonight was a perfect night.


	2. Things You Said When You Thought I Was Asleep (Chrom/Robin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Emmeryn should be here, with us. With you and Lissa. With the baby…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jesus fuck ok this is so short and its been for fucking ever since ive posted to this story but. here we go

When he wakes in the odd hours of the morning, Chrom usually expects that it’s just Robin settling back into bed after wandering the gardens or hunting down a late night snack. He’s never, to his recollection, woken to soft sobbing.

 

“I’m so sorry, my love… It was all my fault…”

The night is an odd time in the castle now. There’s always the odd servant here or there, footsoldiers on night duty per usual. Now a days, it’s not unlikely that you would find the queen wandering the halls, a gentle hand on her abdomen. Tonight, however, is not one of those nights. Even so, it is still an odd one. There are many things that Robin will do during the night to occupy herself while their child kicks up a storm, such as wander the castle gardens, sneak off to the kitchen, reread well worn strategy books, but talking to herself? That isn’t usually one of them. In fact, it’s almost never one of them, even during her pregnancy, and no one knows this better than her husband. Her husband, coincidentally, who is lying in bed with her and slowly coming into consciousness. 

 

“I couldn’t save her. It’s been two years and… I  _ still  _ can’t believe I’m here and she’s  _ not _ and yet I still blame myself for what happened. I’m so  _ sorry _ , Chrom…” She pauses for a moment, listening as Chrom shifts next to her, hoping the rustling of silken sheets won’t give away whether he was asleep or not. “Emmeryn should be here, with us. With you and Lissa. With the baby…”

 

“You know, no one blames you for that.” He says, turning over suddenly and looping his left arm around her waist. She jumped, hands reflexively covering her swollen belly “I don’t, Lissa doesn’t. No one, not a single one of us.”

 

“How much did you hear?”

 

“Enough. You know that we don’t blame you, Robin.” She sighed deeply, staring down at her hands. “Losing Emm was awful, and Lissa and I still miss her, but you aren’t responsible for her death. You know that, right?”

 

“Yes, but… I can’t imagine that there are citizens out there who do blame me for it. I should’ve taken Aversa into consideration, I should’ve had a backup plan, she should have made it out alive. I-” Her voice cracks then, and Chrom looks up to see tears starting to trickle out of Robin’s eyes. He reaches up to wipe them away, but she bats his hand away, “I made a mistake and it cost Emmeryn her life.”

 

“You couldn’t have known,” Chrom whispers, wiping a trail of tears off her cheek, “there was no way you could’ve known that Aversa would play dirty like that. You couldn’t have known that… that Emm would take fate into her own hands like that. There was no way.”

 

“But I’m the  _ tactician _ , I should have known how the battle would go, that’s my _ job! _ If I had done it better, our daughter would’ve been able to grow up with both of her aunts in her life.”

 

“I keep telling you, it’s going to be a boy.” Robin snorts then, though it sounds more like a sniffle thanks to her tears, and ruffles Chrom’s hair. 

“What do you know? I’m the one carrying her, and it’s definitely going to be a girl. Mother’s intuition.” Turning her attention back towards her belly, she whispers, “Isn’t that right, little one?”

 

“I still think it's going to be a boy, Robin. Though, I suppose it won’t matter either way.”

 

“And why’s that?”

  
“Because it’ll be well loved by a terrific mother.”


End file.
